The karstic collapse column is a common geological structure in North China type coal mines. Most collapse column is not water conductive, but a small few collapse column with high water conductivity caused serious water inrush disasters. The collapse column water inrush has characteristics of high water amount, high speed, high amount of protrusions, etc, resulting in serious threat to mine safety.
Nowadays, the problems related to the collapse column have attracted attention from the engineering and science & technology personnel. The researchers in out country have studied a lot on the model testing work. However, there are obvious defects.
The prior research is focused on the forming mechanism, prediction and management of the collapse column. However, the research on the water inrush mechanism of the collapse column, especially the lag water inrush mechanism thereof, is insufficient, and there is no substantial research on 3D similarity physics simulating test. Particularly, most research is not related to the apparatus and processing for forming the collapse column.